Je déteste la pluie
by Paige0703
Summary: La pluie... Misaki déteste la pluie qui réveille en lui la peur de perdre les personnes qui l'aime. Misaki est alors paniqué quand celui qui l'aime doit partir sous cette averse, promettant alors qu'il se dépêchera de rentrer... il va tout faire pour le faire rester... Comment réagira Usagi à se brusque changement de comportement ?


_**Bonjour/ Bonsoir !**_

_**Ma dernière petite fic sur ce couple. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur eux. J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira.**_

Bonne lecture

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Je déteste la pluie**_

Cela faisait maintenant plus de six mois que Takahashi Misaki avait emménagé dans l'appartement luxueux du très célèbre écrivain Usami Akihiko. Même si il s'était facilement habitué à vivre dans ce grand duplex, il avait parfois encore du mal avec les soudaines sautes d'humeurs de son logeur et, accessoirement, amant. Il pouvait agir tout à fait normalement, sans lui sauter dessus pour le déshabiller, pendant quelques jours pour ensuite vouloir, soudainement, déménager à l'autre bout du monde... Pour enfin changer à nouveau d'avis et préférer plutôt se divertir du corps de son jeune amant. Misaki avait vraiment du mal à suivre la logique de cet écrivain plus que capricieux et lunatique. Mais, pourtant, tout cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer. Même si il ne l'avouerai que sous la tournure... enfin, peut-être.

Misaki n'était, pour le moment en tout cas, parvenu qu'une seule fois à dire les mots "Usagi je t'aime". C'était sorti tout naturellement à ce moment là, sûrement porté par l'ambiance de la journée et de l'atmosphère de cette petite cabine de la grande roue. Il avait songé à le dire de nouveau, se rappelant à quel point cela avait semblé faire plaisir à Usagi, mais il n'était encore jamais parvenu à trouver le courage de prononcer de nouveau ces mots. Ces-dits mots contenaient après tous ses sentiments les plus sincères et n'étaient donc pas à prendre à la légère...

C'était maintenant vendredi et Misaki n'avait pas eu cours de la journée. Il avait traîné dans l'appartement ne sachant pas quoi faire, une fois son ménage finit.

_Je m'ennuie.. Je m'ennuie beaucoup trop. Et puis pourquoi il n'y à rien à la télé. _Misaki se leva du canapé sur lequel il était affalé depuis maintenant près d'une heure. Il déposé la télécommande n'ayant rien trouver de passionnant à regarder. Il se leva finalement et s'approcha de la porte vitrée . _J'ai bien fait de ne pas étendre le linge, _pensa t-il en voyant le ciel noir. Il était à peine 18 heures et pourtant il faisait aussi sombre que s'il avait été en pleine nuit.

Il regarda les premières gouttes tomber, s'écrasant une à une sur la terrasse et la vitre. La pluie se transforma en un véritable déluge en quelques secondes à peine. Misaki n'avait pas entendu Usagi sortir de son bureau et descendre les escaliers.

- Je déteste la pluie, murmura alors Misaki se pensant seul.

- Moi je l'aime bien, ajouta alors Usagi, surprenant le jeune homme.

- Usagi, tu m'as fait peur ! Ne surgis pas comme ça ! Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aimes la pluie...

- Comme ça je peux te serrer contre moi pour te réchauffer...

- Je n'ai qu'à augmenter le chauffage si j'ai froid... ou mettre un pull, maugréa Misaki de mauvaise humeur.

- Mais c'est romantique de regarder la pluie dans les bras l'un de l'autre, répondit Usagi en prenant Misaki dans ses bras.

_Je ne comprends pas en quoi c'est romantique, mais si ça peut te faire plaisir d'y croire... Et puis je n'ai pas la force de te contredire aujourd'hui. Enfin sauf en ce qui concerne ta main baladeuse !_

_- _Arrêtes ça Usagi ! s'écria Misaki alors qu'Usagi passait sa main sous son tee-shirt.

- Même pas en rêves. J'ai envie de toi et je suis certain que tu en as aussi envie. Le nier de servira à rien. Je t'aime Misaki... Je t'aime alors...

- Tais-toi stupide Lapin ! Je ne veux... pas t'entendre ! répondit-il péniblement alors qu'il sentait la main d'Usagi jouer avec ses tétons.

Usagi commença, de son autre main, à caresser doucement l'entre jambe de Misaki par dessus le tissu de son vêtement. Misaki prit appuie sur la vitre, à l'aide de ses bras.

- Tu vois, tu en as aussi envie, se moqua Usagi sentant le corps de son jeune amant commencer à réagir à ses attouchements.

Il commença à embrasser Misaki dans le cou quand le téléphone sonna.

- Tu devrais répondre, dit précipitamment Misaki.

- Pas envie...

- Allez, c'est peut-être... urgent, tenta de nouveau le jeune homme.

- Rien n'est plus urgent que toi.

Misaki parvint finalement à se dégager et se précipité sur le téléphone. Usagi soupira d'avoir perdu se proie, même si il savait que ce n'était que partie remise.

- Oui, il est là, deux secondes. Usagi c'est pour toi Aikawa san et elle dit que c'est urgent, ajouta Misaki en se tournant vers l'écrivain.

Usagi s'empara à contre cœur du combiné. Misaki parti alors dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas... pensant ainsi échapper à Usagi une fois que ce dernier aura raccrocher.

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas, dit Usagi.

- _Mais votre présence est plus que nécessaire, _rétorqua la jeune femme.

- Trouvez simplement un remplaçant moi je ne veux pas.

Misaki écoutait discrètement la conversation tout en commençant à couper les couper les légumes.

- Très bien mais pas plus d'une heure, est-ce clair ? ajouta finalement Usagi.

_- C'est parfait ! _

- Bien dans c e cas je serai là d'ici une vingtaine de minutes...

_Il s'en va ? Ça ne sert à rien que je fasses le dîner du coup et...Attends, il s'en va ? Maintenant ? Par ce temps ? _Misaki jeta un rapide coup dehors, sentant son cœur battre à la chamade..._ Non. Non, je ne veux pas qu'il parte... pas alors qu'il..._

Misaki posa le couteau et rejoignit rapidement Usagi. _Je dois tout faire pour qu'il reste. Absolument tout faire ! _

Il s'approcha du l'écrivain toujours au téléphone et le força à se tourner vers lui. Il l'agrippa à la chemise et le força à se baisser avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Usagi qui ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça lâcha le combiner alors que Misaki le poussait contre le meuble. Il passa maladroitement ses mains sous la chemise du plus vieux, le sentant même frisonner au passage.

- _Sensei ? Sensei ?! t_enta Aikawa, ne sachant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Usagi attira le jeune homme contre lui, approfondissant un peu plus le baiser. Il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Misaki avant de venir caresser celle du jeune homme, le faisant ainsi gémir. Ils se séparèrent finalement.

- Je ne sais pas c'est pour quoi, mais tu peux recommencer quand tu veux Misaki.

- Alors tu restes ? demanda Misaki quelques peu paniqué.

Usagi sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant d'ajouter en souriant :

- Tu as envie de moi à ce point-là ?

- Ça veut dire que tu restes ?

Usagi remarqua immédiatement la panique dans les yeux verts de son jeune amant. Il reprit la téléphone et ajouta :

- J'ai changé d'avis. Ça ne sert à rien de venir ou de téléphoner je ne répondrais pas.

Il raccrocha avant de débrancher le téléphone par précaution. Misaki soupira de soulagement avant de comprendre qu'il c'était piégé lui-même. Il sentit alors les bras d'Usagi se refermer autour de lui, son souffle chaud dans le cou. Il dégluti péniblement sachant parfaitement que rien ne pourrai le sauver cette fois-ci. Il senti rapidement ses vêtements lui être ôter en même temps qu'ils se rapprochaient du canapé. Usagi le poussa alors dessus avant de venir se placer au dessus de lui.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu avais derrière la tête pour m'allumer comme ça, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais répondre à _toutes des _attentes... et ce pendant _toute _la nuit.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Quand Misaki se réveilla le lendemain matin il était encore dans les bras d'Usagi. Il se rappelait parfaitement de la veille et ne regrettait pas de l'avoir payé de son corps si cela avait permis qu'Usagi reste là. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son amant avant de s'habiller rapidement et de quitter la pièce.

Il regarda instinctivement par la fenêtre et remarqua que le ciel était toujours couvert. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à se parents et à cette nuit où ils avaient perdu la vie... Cette nuit où la pluie n'avait pas cessé une seule secondes. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres souvenirs et préféra se concentrer sur le petit déjeuner. Usagi aurait évidement faim à son réveil...

Misaki avait à peine finit de préparer le repas et de tout installer sur la table, quand la porte de la chambre d'Usagi s'ouvrit. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Misaki ne détourne la tête, retournant dans la cuisine.

- Le petit déjeuner est prêt, dit-il simplement.

- Je n'ai pas le droit à mon bisou ce matin ? demanda Usagi en s'installant à table.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... tenta Misaki, comprenant parfaitement de quoi l'écrivain parlait.

Usagi préféra ne rien dire se souvenant du regard paniqué qu'avait le jeune homme la veille. Il avait déjà demandé à Misaki pourquoi il avait si agit ainsi mais le plus jeune avait bien sur éludé les questions. La matinée passa calmement sans qu'aucune questions ne soient posés. Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi que le calme s'envola.

- Vous ne pourrez pas y échapper cette fois-ci sensei! s'écria Aikawa en débarquant dans le salon.

- Aikawa san ?! Qu'est-ce que... commença Misaki.

- Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'ai eu du mal à expliquer votre absence hier soir! s'emporta la jeune femme.

- Non, et ça ne m'intéresse pas. J'avais mieux à faire, répondit simplement Usagi.

Misaki rougit sachant parfaitement qu'il était lé raison des problèmes d'Aikawa. Il décida de leur préparer du thé alors qu'Aikawa s'installait en face d'Usagi.

- Vous devez absolument venir. C'est vraiment une rencontre importante pour votre livre. De plus l'auteur doit partir demain... c'est tout de suite ou maintenant !

- Je dois y réfléchir, dit Usagi en prenant la tasse.

- Vous aviez accepté hier alors... alors... commença Aikawa au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- C'est bon... je viendrais, mais une heure seulement, abdiqua Usagi. Je veux être rentré rapidement.

Aikawa en pleurait presque de joie alors que Misaki se mit à nouveau à paniquer. Il regarda dehors, sachant parfaitement qu'il pouvait se remettre à pleuvoir à tout moment... Il avait bien vérifier la météo... il allait pleuvoir une bonne partie de l'après-midi et toute le nuit durant. Usagi remarqua immédiatement le changement dans l'attitude du jeune homme. Misaki se tourna vers Usagi, faisant ainsi se croiser leur regard. Devant l'air si sérieux de l'auteur Misaki ne put que détourner les yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'Usagi devait chercher à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas...

_Non, il ne doit pas savoir. Je ne veux pas qu'il comprenne pourquoi ça ne va pas. Il va encore tenter de me consoler et il risque même d'en parler à nii san. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'il parte mais... comment faire ? Je ne peux pas faire comme hier, ça ne marchera pas deux fois et en plus Aikawa san et là. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? _

Alors que Misaki était plongé dans ses pensés, Aikawa se leva soudainement son portable en main.

- Bien, je vais prévenir qu'on arrive, dit-elle en quitter la pièce.

- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? demanda alors Usagi.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tenta Misaki.

- Donc tu ne vois aucun problème à ce que je parte ?

Misaki se crispa légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'écrivain. Ce dernier se leva et força Misaki à venir s'installer sur lui. Misaki ne se débattit même pas, partager entre l'envie de dire la vérité à Usagi et l'envie de ne rien dire pour ne pas créer plus de problèmes.

- Il doit pleuvoir, dit finalement Misaki dans un murmure.

- Et alors, je ne suis pas en sucre. Je ne vais pas en avoir pour longtemps alors ne t'en fais pas je serai rapidement rentré. Tu ne remarqueras même...

- Non ! s'écria Misaki.

Usagi ne mit pas longtemps à faire le rapprochement entre le peur soudaine de Misaki, la pluie et le fait qu'il doive s'absenter : il avait tout simplement peur de le perdre comme il avait perdu ses parents. Et lui qui venait de lui dire qu'il se dépêcherai de rentrer, comme ses parents... Il le serra alors dans ses bras voulant le rassurer.

- Je comprends mieux...

- Usagi je... je suis désolé je sais bien que...

- Viens avec moi, l'interrompis Usagi.

- Hein ?

- Oui, viens avec moi et dès que le rendez-vous et finit on se prend une chambre à l'hôtel en attendant que le temps s'améliore. Ça te va ?

Misaki sembla réfléchir un moment avant d'ajouter :

- Je pense que oui...

- Bien, dans ce cas va préparer tes affaires et partons avant qu'il ne commence à pleuvoir.

Misaki eu à peine le temps de se relever qu'Aikawa revint dans la pièce. Il parti finalement dans se chambre préparer, comme Usagi lui avait demandé, ses affaires pour partir à l'hôtel.

- Misaki viens avec nous...

- Ah d'accord. Je suppose donc que je dois réserver une chambre, dit-elle avant de téléphoner pour la réservation.

_Et mince, _pensa Misaki en rassemblant ce dont il avait besoin,_ et moi qui ne volais pas qu'il sache. Encore une fois il a su lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je ne sais pas comment je vais _

_faire une fois qu'on sera tous les deux. Je suppose qu'il va vouloir en parler... En tout cas il a vite trouver un moyen pour régler le problème. Je n'y avais même pas pensé. J'aurai très bien pu lui demander de venir avec lui hier. Oui, mais il se serait probablement posé des questions et ne m'aurait pas laissé temps que je ne lui aurai pas répondu... En fait dans tous les cas il aurait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi. Je suis désolé Usagi de te poser autant de problèmes..._

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il quitta sa chambre avant de quitter l'appartement.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Alors qu'Usagi était toujours à son rendez-vous Misaki, lui, avait déjà rejoint leur chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé alors que les première gouttes commençaient déjà à tomber.

_C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Il est déjà sorti alors qu'il pleuvait... alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça me gênes tant qu'il sorte alors qu'il pleut ? Rien n'a changé pourtant...A part que... _Misaki se redressa comprenant pourquoi il avait soudainement eu peur de perdre Usagi. _Je l'aime... Je l'aime et je ne veux vraiment pas le perdre. Je ne veux plus jamais perdre de gens que j'aime... Usagi, qu'est-ce que je ferai si il t'arrivais quelques chose ? Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ce sentiment d'abandon... Plus jamais..._

Misaki essuya rapidement les quelques larmes qui venaient de couler le long de ses joues. _Est-ce qu'Usagi ressent aussi ça quand il pense à la possibilité de me perdre un jour ? C'est pour ça qu'il veut que je lui promette que je ne le quitterai jamais ? Qu'il veut m'entendre lui dire que je l'aime ? _

Misaki profita du fait d'être seul pour réfléchir un peu plus sur ses sentiments pour Usagi et essayer de comprendre un peu plus les sentiments de ce dernier. Il savait qu'Usagi l'aimait mais il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchie à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, en tout cas pas plus que ça...

Un éclair déchira le ciel, ramenant le jeune homme à la réalité. Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, appuyant son front contre cette dernière. Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir mais ne fit pas le moindre geste sachant pertinemment qui venait d'entrer. Quelques secondes après il senti les bras d'Usagi se refermer sur lui. Ils restèrent de longues minutes durant sans prononcer le moindre mots, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Finalement Usagi brisa le silence :

- Misaki, dit-elle doucement, je suppose que tu ne veux pas en parler mais...

- Je suis désolé, ça n'arrivera plus.

Misaki fit de son mieux pour cacher ses larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à se déverser de nouveaux. Il fut lui même surpris du ton calme de sa voix.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser mais... je voudrais juste être sur de ce qu'il t'ai passé par la tête, dit-il en forçant le jeune homme à lui faire face.

Misaki posa son front sur le torse d'Usagi, évitant ainsi de croiser son regard.

_Si je ne lui dit pas maintenant, quand est-ce que je lui dirai ? Même si il sait parfaitement ce que je ressens pour lui, je le regretterait si jamais il devait lui arriver quelque chose et que je ne lui ait pas dit que je... que je l'aime._

- Misaki, je...

- Je t'aime, l'interrompit Misaki, surprenant ainsi Usagi par son aveu soudain.

Usagi prit le visage de Misaki entre ses mains forçant le plus jeune à lever son visage vers le sien.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit simplement Usagi, et c'est pour ça que je ne te laisserais jamais. Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper, qu'importe où tu partiras je te retrouverai toujours... Je t'aime Misaki. Je t'aime...

Pour une fois Misaki ne demanda pas à l'écrivain de se taire, au contraire il sourit devant ces mots qu'il avait pourtant l'habitude d'entendre. Usagi s'empara finalement des lèvres du plus jeune, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. Misaki ferma alors les yeux, entrouvrant les lèvres et laissant Usagi prendre une nouvelle fois le contrôle de la situation. Leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent alors, butant doucement l'une contre l'autre. Usagi continua de l'embrasser avec empressement pendant de longues minutes, même si cela paru pourtant bien trop court au goût du plus jeune.

Misaki passa ses bras autour du cou d'Usagi, rapprochant un peu plus son corps du sien. Usagi relâcha finalement les lèvres du plus jeune avant de déposer quelques baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Il lécha alors le lobe de l'oreille de Misaki avant de le mordiller légèrement le faisant frisonner.

- Encore plus sensible que d'habitude on dirait, se moqua légèrement Usagi.

- La ferme, rétorqua Misaki heureux que tout semble si normal.

- Je t'aime Misaki...

Usagi commença alors à dévêtir le plus jeune. Usagi passa alors un doigt sur un des tétons de son jeune amant. Il le caressa une fois... et encore... Misaki ne put alors retenir un soupir de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, encore plus sensible... Tu dois vraiment avoir envie de moi, dit-il avant de remplacer ses doigts par sa langue.

- Même pas... vrai, dit-il en soupirant un peu plus.

Maintenant que ses mains étaient libres, Usagi commença à caresser chaque centimètres carrés du corps de son amant, le sentant finalement frisonner.

- Usa... gi, murmura Misaki sentant déjà ses jambes le trahir.

Usagi sourit en entendant la voix se son amant de laquelle on devinait parfaitement le désir qui l'habitait. Il déposa des baisers sur le torse de Misaki en même temps qu'il commençait sa descente. Misaki s'était finalement adossé pour garder l'équilibre et il pouvait sentir le fraîcheur de la vitre sur son dos nu, contrastant alors avec la chaleur qu'Usagi déclenchait en lui. Misaki se mordit la lèvre, voulant retenir au maximum ses soupirs qui se transformaient peu à peu en gémissements, alors qu'il sentait le souffle chaud d'Usagi sur son membre. Usagi fit délicatement glisser une de ses mains sur l'intérieur des cuisses du plus jeune avant de donner un coup de langue sur sa verge. Misaki posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Usagi pour garder un semblant d'équilibre, tout en écartant légèrement les jambes.

Usagi accéléra le rythme avant de ralentir à nouveau. De ses mains il continua de caresser le corps du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux et ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête. Comment pouvait-il restait lucide alors que la langue de son amant s'enroulait autour de son membre, glissant sensuellement, encore et encore... provoquant de nombreuses décharges de pur plaisir dans chaque centimètres carrés de son corps.

- Hmm, Usagi je... Ahh, hmm... articulait le jeune homme.

Misaki senti alors un doigt s'enfonçait dans son intimité mais n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Alors qu'un deuxième entrait doucement en lui, Misaki ne put retenir un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres alors qu'Usagi suçotait un peu plus fort le bout de sa verge.

- Ahh... hmm, oui je...

Usagi était plutôt satisfait d'entendre la douce voix son amant, lui qui d'ordinaire aurait déjà plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche. Misaki se contracta légèrement quand Usagi glissa un troisième doigt dans son intimité mais la douleur et le gêne disparurent bien vite. Seul le plaisir était présent dans son esprit.

Usagi se releva finalement, faisant se retourner le jeune homme. Une fois son propre membre libérer, il le plaça à l'entrer de l'intimité de Misaki.

- Je t'aime Misaki, murmura Usagi à l'oreille du plus jeune avant de s'insinuer peu à peu dans le corps chaud de celui-ci.

Misaki prit appuis sur la vitre, y posant son front. Le froid de celle-ci le fit frisonner. Une fois complètement à l'intérieur, Usagi resta quelques secondes sans bouger. Il déposa un léger baiser dans le cou du jeune homme avant de ressortir du corps chaud du jeune homme, commençant ainsi de lent va et viens. Il fit glisser ses mains sur le corps du de son amant jusqu'à atteindre son entre jambe.

_ Ouvre les yeux, murmura alors Usagi.

_ Non je... Hmmm, tenta Misaki avant de s'interrompre.

Usagi venait de toucher un point plus que sensible dans le corps de Misaki qui ne put s'empêcher de frisonner alors qu'une vague de plaisir se déverser soudainement dans tout son être. Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent rapidement, se répercutant alors sur les murs de la pièces,n attisant un peu plus leur désir.

_ Je t'aime Misaki... Ouvre les yeux...

Misaki ouvrit doucement les yeux moment où Usagi entrait d'un coup sec en lui touchant un nouvelle fois sa prostate. Misaki vit alors le reflet de son visage sur lequel son plaisir était plus que visible. Il vit alors Usagi sourire.

_ T'es qu'un pervers Usagi, marmonna-t-il avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux.

Misaki entendit Usagi rigoler doucement, avant de continuer de s'insinuer toujours plus vite et plus fort en lui. Le corps du plus jeune se crispa alors quand celui-ci se libéra finalement. La main d'Usagi avait fini par avoir raison de lui. Il se cambra légèrement, dans un râle de plaisir murmurant alors le nom d'Usagi. Même si son corps lui semblait en feu, que son cœur battait à la chamade, Misaki ne sentait pas sentait aussi bien depuis longtemps. Usagi l'aimait et continuait encore et encore à le lui prouver.

Usagi accéléra une nouvelle fois ses incursions dans le corps chaud du jeune homme alors que l'anneau de chair de ce dernier se resserrait un peu plus sur sa verge, décuplant un peu plus son propre plaisir. Alors que Misaki se laissait bercer par le plaisir de son orgasme, il entendit Usagi gémir un peu plus fort. Ce dernier entra une nouvelle fois en Misaki, malmenant un peu plus la prostate de ce dernier avant de finalement se déverser à son tour, à l'intérieur même de Misaki.

Ils se laissèrent finalement glisser jusqu'au sol, Misaki se calant dans les bras chaud de son amant. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi avant qu'Usagi ne se relèvent, entraînant avec lui Misaki vers la direction de la salle de bain. Usagi put à nouveau profiter du corps de son amant, ce qui ne sembla pas déplaire à ce dernier.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux glisser sous les draps, Misaki nicher dans les bras d'Usagi. Ils regardaient distraitement la pluie venir s'écrasait sur la fenêtre alors que le ciel était, de temps à autre, déchirer par les éclairs.

_ Je t'aime Misaki, dit alors Usagi, brisant le silence.

Misaki resserra les bras d'Usagi autour de lui avant de répondre dans un murmure :

_ Je t'aime aussi...

_ Tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Misaki réfléchit quelques secondes avant de finalement expliquer à Usagi sa soudaine peur de le perdre. Usagi rapprocha le plus possible le corps de Misaki contre lui.

_ Tu ne me perdrais jamais Misaki, soit en sûr.

_ Hm...

Misaki se senti plus léger après avoir parlé à Usagi. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait jamais la certitude qu'il n'arriverait rien à Usagi, mais c'est justement pour ça qu'il voulait profiter au maximum du temps qu'ils avaient ensemble et faire comprendre à Usagi à quel point il était important à ses yeux. Il ne se voyait pas vivre sans... même si c'était encore trop gênant à dire à voix haute. De toute façon Usagi devait déjà savoir qu'il le pensait, vu avec quelle facilité ce dernier semblait pourvoir lire en lui.

Le lendemain matin, quand Misaki se leva enfin, le soleil brillait de mille feu. Il rejoignit Usagi dans la pièce d'à côté. Il fut évidement accueilli par :

_ Je t'aime Misaki.

Misaki le regarda quelques secondes avant de détourner la tête et de s'installer en face d'Usagi. Il ne lui avait peut-être pas répondu, mais il ne lui avait pas non plus demander de se taire ce qui était tout de même un progrès. Il passèrent le reste de la journée en ville et ne rentrèrent que tard dans la soirée. Usagi n'avait pas posé plus de questions à Misaki, se rendait bien compte à quel point son jeune compagnon avait du avoir peur. Il préféra aussi garder tout ceci pour lui, et ne pas inquiétait Takahiro... de toute façon le problème semblait régler. Il avait réussi à rassurer le jeune homme et avait enfin pu entendre Misaki lui dire une nouvelle fois qu'il l'aimait. Tout était parfait à ses yeux...


End file.
